A friend out of a book
by B. Weasley
Summary: Hermione Granger always thought that the only friends that she will have are the books that she read; maybe she was wrong.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 2 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Setting] Hogwarts Library

**Category:** Drabble

**Word count: **831

* * *

_**A friend out of a book**_

Hermione Granger always liked the smell of books; she discovered that she could have friends in the characters of the books even if she doesn't have friends in real life. So to say that she was excited to explore the Hogwarts Library was an understatement.

She was going to enjoy her day in the Library, see that the weather outside was so horrible, raining and looking like hail would fall from the sky any second now, Hermione couldn't think of any better place to be then in the leather chairs of the Library. Maybe she could read by the fire in the Common Room, but it seems that nobody wants her around.

Sighing to herself, she started to navigate between the shelves in the Library, trying to find something that could catch her attention. She was so engrossed with the books' spines that she didn't see the girl in front of her until they collided.

"Uff!" The girl in front of her said, trying to regain balance after she had fallen. "I wasn't expecting this when they said that the Library could be exciting."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going…" Hermione started to say but was interrupted for the girls' laugh which disconcerted Hermione. The girl was on the floor of the Library and was laughing? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine; how about you? I hope that I didn't hurt you, my mum used to say that I have a hard head," the girl said laughing even harder. "I'm sorry, I laugh when I'm in situations that I don't really know how to act."

"It's okay, my dad it's the same; I guess I can say that I'm already used to this right now," Hermione said with a shrug and a little smile. This girl is funny.

"So you aren't scared that I'm laughing right?" the girls asked with an arched brow, which made Hermione blush, in turn, made the girl laugh more. "I'm just messing with you; I guess I'm passing too much time with the Weasley twins."

Hermione's smile dimmed a little, thinking that the girl was a lonely soul like her but of course she had friends with whom she could hang; Hermione just have her and the books.

"I realize that I didn't introduce myself, I'm Katie, Katie Bell and you are?" Katie asked with a hopeful smile and a glint in her eyes. Hermione didn't really understand this girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione answered without thinking much. She always could come back to the books, and judging by the size of the Hogwarts Library she could pass the seven years trying to read all the books there.

"Oh, you started attending Hogwarts this year right? And you also are a Gryffindor, am I right?" Katie asked excited like she discovered something great.

"Yes, it's my first year… also, it's my first year knowing about magic," Hermione answered without wanting to dwell much in this question. She knows that are some people that are judging her just because she is a _Muggle-born_, but she didn't care. She was proud of who she is.

"You are a _Muggle-born_ right? I remember when my mum gave me the talk about magic," Katie said with a smile, but seeing the confusion in Hermione's face soon explained. "My mum's a witch, but my dad is Muggle; I'm a Half-blood."

"Oh, I guess we have some similarities," Hermione said with a little smile.

"You can say that; hey, you want to go to the Great Hall and get some cocoa and we could talk about other things we have in common?" Katie asked, with a hopeful smile on her face.

"You want to spend time with me? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, trying not getting her hopes too high. She thought that no one will never want to spend time with her.

"Of course! You seem nice, and I can introduce you to some of my friends of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team; they are cool, but not cool like I am," Katie said laughing a little, which made a smile appears in Hermione's face.

"Ok, I guess it's ok; let me just take my bag and I meet you at the front doors?" Hermione asked, still didn't quite believe that someone wants to befriend her.

"Sure, I will wait for you, but if you take too long maybe I need to come search for you, don't think that I don't do this," Katie said making a treating gesture in Hermione's direction.

"Don't worry, I won't take long," Hermione said giggling. With a final gesture, Katie went to wait for her at the doors.

Hermione sighed, a happy sigh, and went to collect her stuff; she didn't know that when she entered the Hogwarts Library that rainy afternoon she would find something more than books. Who knew that she will end finding a friend? Hermione just laughs to herself and went to meet Katie.


End file.
